


Yard Guard

by haruka



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would Chiaki get upset over yardwork?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yard Guard

Written for mundane_bingo on Dreamwidth: http://mundane-bingo.dreamwidth.org/. The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.

 

Yard Guard (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Chiaki whistled as he walked through the Shiba mansion, heading for his room to find change for the video arcade. He was about to pass by the open back doors when he heard voices in the yard.

"Pass me the clippers, Genta."

"Here you go. Are you getting that bush in the corner?"

"Definitely, it needs it."

Curious, Chiaki paused to peer out into the yard. He saw Genta and Ryunosuke surrounded by gardening tools, eyeing a full, flowering bush in one corner. Ryunosuke took a step toward it holding a menacing-looking pair of sharp clippers.

"Wait!" Chiaki cried and ran out to yank the clippers from Ryunosuke's hand.

"Hey!" his teammate exclaimed. "Chiaki, what's wrong with you?!"

"THIS is what's wrong, but not with me!" Chiaki retorted, shaking the clippers in his face. "What exactly were you planning to do with this?!"

"Uh, we were just pruning some of the bushes and shrubs back here," Genta explained, looking confused by Chiaki's vehemence.

"That's right!" Ryunosuke agreed. "So many of the Kuroko are down with the flu that we thought would help out with some of the yard work."

"Don't you realize these bushes are living things?" Chiaki demanded. He moved over to the bush and ran his fingers across some of the leaves. " I'm in tune with things like this because of my Wood element, and I can tell you that they have feelings." He glared accusingly back at the other two. "You wouldn't want to have parts cut off of YOU, right?!"

Their conversation had drawn an audience; Takeru, Mako, and Kotoha were coming across the lawn toward them and Jii stood back on the porch with his hands on his hips.

"Chiaki, what are you up to now?" the older man asked.

"They're trying to hurt the bush!" Chiaki accused.

"'Hurt' the bush?" Mako repeated dubiously.

"Do you deny that a bush is a living thing, Neesan? Doesn't it make sense that it would feel pain?"

"Poor Bush-san!" Kotoha cried, her hands over her mouth in distress.

Takeru sighed. "Chiaki, if that were the case, grass would feel being cut, berries would know if they were picked, and carrots would hurt when yanked out of the ground!"

"Oh no, I'm standing on the grass and squishing it!" Kotoha danced from one foot to the other.

"Now look what you've done!" Ryunosuke scolded Chiaki. "Kotoha may never walk on grass or eat carrots again!"

"Okay, look, I'm not trying to start a panic or anything." Chiaki held up his hands. "Just … leave the bush alone, okay?"

"It's been pruned before and will be again," Jii told him firmly. "But I'll have the Kuroko do it when you're not around so you won't be upset. Come on inside, everyone."

The others followed Jii inside, but Chiaki remained behind for a few moments, thinking.

\--

The following morning, Jii had just finished checking on the Kuroko who were sick, then on the remaining ones making breakfast. He headed past the open back doors and hesitated. Something didn't look quite right .…

"Chiaki!" he bellowed suddenly, bringing everyone running.

"What's going on?"

"Jii, what is it?"

"What's happened?"

Chiaki came out, yawning and running his hand through his hair. "Hey, Jii, what's all the yelling about?"

"Chiaki!" the older man barked, "are you responsible for THAT?!" He pointed.

They all turned toward the yard and Ryunosuke gasped, "The bush!"

The group hurried out to the corner where the bush had been, but now only a large hole remained.

"Where is Bush-san?" Kotoha asked.

"Safe," Chiaki replied smugly. "I dug it up last night and replanted it in the woods where it can grow wild."

"I guess that was one solution," Genta remarked with a chuckle.

"I'm glad." Kotoha smiled.

"I'm not surprised." Mako mused.

"That bush had been in this yard for years!" Jii declared.

Takeru sighed, gazing down at the soil. "Now we have a huge hole in the yard. What we supposed to put in it?"

"I vote for Chiaki," Ryunosuke said flatly.

\--

Bingo prompt -- Pruning the shrubbery

(2010)

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
